Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transceiver, especially a mobile radio terminal which provides different service features or which makes it possible to use different services (communication services), and to a base station system for communicating with such transceivers.
Modern mobile radio systems and the transceivers used for communicating via these systems offer an increasing number of service features or services to a user. An expert knows of many different services or service features such as: voice links, data links, transmission of short messages, calling line identification presentation, call redirection, call transfer, call waiting, advice of charge, mailbox or the different coding methods for voice connections, for example of different quality or generally the communication by different transmission standards.
There are several different mobile radio networks throughout the world which are based on different transmission standards. Mobile radio networks operating in accordance with the GSM (global system for mobile communication) system are widely used. The entire GSM service area worldwide is covered by a number of small PLMN (public land mobile network) service areas. Here, one PLMN service area is operated by one operator. Two or more PLMN service areas can overlap within a country. Each PLMN service area is unambiguously identifiable by identifiers such as the mobile network code MNC.
Within a PLMN service area, the GSM standard and the services and service features contained in the standard and possibly also services and service features not contained in the standard are uniformly implemented and made available for use.
Although different PLMN service areas are based on a uniform transmission standard, there can be different implementations or provisions of service features or services depending on the PLMN service area due to different manufacturers, network operators or the time when the mobile radio network was commissioned.
Due to international roaming agreements between the network operators of the different PLMN service areas, it is possible, if required, for example during a stay in a foreign country, to communicate with a transceiver in a PLMN service area other than the one normally used. Due to the abovementioned PLMN-service-area-dependent implementation or provision of services and service features, there can be service-specific or service-feature-specific functional disturbances involving the transceiver. These problems can become more severe in future transceivers which can communicate via different transmission standards, so-called multimode transceivers.
In the text which follows, a PLMN service area will be called a mobile radio system. Within the context of the present application, the term xe2x80x9cmobile radio systemxe2x80x9d generally describes a mobile radio system which essentially exhibits uniform implementation and provision of services and service features, is unambiguously identifiable by one or more identifiers associated with the mobile radio system and is operated, as a rule, by a network operator.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a transceiver and a base station system which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art apparatus of this general type such that interruption-free communication with a transceiver is allowed in different mobile radio systems.
The invention is thus based on the concept that the part of the service features or services supported by a transceiver, which are not supported in a working manner (also referred to herein as an interruption-free manner) by the mobile radio system in which the transceiver is registered, are automatically blocked.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention a transceiver that includes means for communicating via mobile radio systems; means for performing a function selected from the group consisting of providing different service features, using different service features, providing different services, and using different services; means for storing information selected from the group consisting of information regarding mobile radio systems, information regarding service features that are supported by the mobile radio systems, and information regarding services that are supported by the mobile radio systems; and means for automatically selectively blocking at least some functions selected from the group consisting of service features and services in dependence on the mobile radio system in which the transceiver is currently registered and in dependence on the stored information regarding the mobile radio system in which the transceiver is currently registered.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, at least a part of the service features or services is automatically selectively blocked in dependence on stored information on mobile radio systems and service features or services supported by the mobile radio systems in an essentially interruption-free manner, and in dependence on the mobile radio system in which the transceiver is currently registered.
The result is that, in mobile radio systems which do not support certain service features or services, these service features or services are automatically blocked and, as a result, interruption-free operation of the transceiver is ensured.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, information on the mobile radio systems and service features or services supported by these are transmitted to the transceiver via a mobile radio system and are automatically stored.
Thus, it is possible that, when the service features or services supported are changed, the corresponding information can be simply updated.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, should functional disturbances occur, service features and services which are not necessary for a basic function of the transceiver are automatically blocked.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, by including the invention in future multimode transceivers, interruption-free operation of the transceivers can be ensured. This is especially so in a transition phase in which, for example, existing GSM mobile radio networks are extended to form wideband CDMA mobile radio networks, even though different mobile radio systems are supporting different service features or services or transmission methods, for example FDD (frequency division duplex) or TDD (time division duplex) mode.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a transceiver and a base station system, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.